LoveAdventure Story
by Azumi Imonoyama
Summary: Allen dan Lenalee... Adventure-Romance deh pokoknya... tapi hati-hati yah, bacanya... Soalnya agak aneh gitu


Nah, silahkan membaca... monggo...

Pairing : Allenalee XD

Rated : T

Disclaimer : DGray-man Hoshino Katsura

Hati-hati!!! Anda akan masuk ke dunia GENDENG!  
(jangan percaya sama tulisan di atas)  
Hati-hati ini cerita gak jelas... tapi kalo mau membaca, saya sangat berthankyou sekalehh.  
.

....................................~o0OOO0o~........................

Di suatu pagi, di sebuah bangunan gelap yang terletak di atas bumi.  
Ada seorang pemuda yang berambut silver serta mempunyai sebuah luka di mata.  
Dan namanya adalah...(pake gaya fitri tropica)

"Allen-kun!!! Ayo bangun!!!"

Seorang gadis manis berambut panjang sedang membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Masih ngantuk... ZzZ..."

Merasa kesal karena sudah membangunkan pemuda itu dari jam 5.30 sampai jam 7.30 NON STOP, akhirnya gadis itu mengambil tindakan.

"Innocence... Activate!!!"  
Sepatu gadis itu pun bersinar terang, lalu dia... menendang pemuda berambut silver itu!  
sfx: DUAKKK!!!

Tubuh pemuda itu pun terpelanting ke mana-mana saking kuatnya tendangan gadis itu.

"Aduh... ada apa sih, Lenalee??"tanya pemuda itu sambil mengelus-elus benjol di kepalanya.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, hah?! Kau itu sudah ketinggalan sarapan, tau!!!"teriak gadis itu yang ternyata bernama Lenalee.(baca:Linali)

"Eh? APA?!"teriak Allen setelah melihat jam dinding di kamarnya.

"Huee~~ Aku ketinggalan sarapan~~"tangis Allen.

"Bukan saatnya menangis!! tenang saja, sang koki(duh, nama kokinya itu siapa sih?) sudah menyisakan masakannya untukmu"kata Lenalee.

"Sekarang, ayo ikut aku!!! Kita ke kantin"

Lenalee menarik tangan Allen. Tiba-tiba Allen blushing.

'Lho, kenapa wajahku memerah ya?'tanya Allen dalam hati.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin, di sana ada Komui, Kanda, dan Lavi.

"Heii Allen!!!! Kau sudah bangun?? Ayo makan bareng!!!"ajak Lavi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih" Kanda cuek.

"Heiii Lenalee, Allen-kun..... ayo duduk!!!"kata Komui.

Allen pun duduk. Lenalee mengambilkan makanan.

"Eh... Kenapa kalian belum makan?"tanya Allen tiba-tiba.

"Ehm... begini, kami telah menemukan innocence di Fallen Bridge. Jadi kami sekarang mau mendiskusikan siapa saja yang akan ke sana"jelas Komui.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak semuanya saja?"tanya Allen polos.

"Kalau akuma-nya terlalu kuat, hingga semuanya mati bagaimana?"Lavi tanya balik.

'Oh iya, ya...'pikir Allen.

"Ini makanannya," ucap Lenalee seraya membagikan makanan kepada Allen, Komui, Lavi, Kanda, dan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lenalee duduk di sebelah Allen. Allen blushing lagi.

'Lho? lho? Ada apa denganku?'tanya Allen dalam hati.

"Allen-kun, kamu kenapa? kok wajahmu memerah? Demam ya?" Lenalee menempatkan tangannya di dahi Allen. Alhasil, Allen pun makin blushing.

"E-eehh.... Aku tidak apa-apa kok Lenalee!! Sungguh!!"kata Allen gugup sambil melepaskan tangan Lenalee.

'Allen-kun kenapa ya? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Allen terlihat aneh...'pikir Lenalee dalam hati.

'Atau jangan-jangan... Ah! Tidak mungkin!'

"Nah, mari kita makan dulu!!! Nanti saja kita melanjutkannya, ya~!"ajak Lavi yang selalu easygoing.

Mereka pun makan bersama.

Lenalee makan sop buntut, Komui sama dengan Lenalee, Lavi makan ayam serundeng, Kanda di kasih bakmie jogja, Allen di kasih rendang.

"Ha? Kok menu makanannya beda?" Lavi dan Allen terkejut melihat masakan Indonesia itu.

"Eh.. tadi kata Jerry(mesti ke google dulu buat nyari nama dia)sang koki, dia baru mempelajari makanan Indonesia, jadi dia mau meminta kita mencicipinya,"jawab Lenalee.

"Oh begitu, nyam nyam..." Lavi dan Allen makan bareng.

Allen melirik ke arah Kanda yang sedang makan bakmie jogja. Kanda membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Apa kamu lihat-lihat?' Allen membalasnya juga dengan tatapan 'Biarin, suka-suka aku dong' Kanda membalasnya lagi dengan tatapan 'Gak usah lihat-lihat, Moyashi' Allen membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Biarin, bodo amat' Kanda membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Awas kau nanti'

Mereka berdua yang sedang bertatapan tidak menyadari bahwa ketiga orang lainnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua manusia yang tak bisa beradaptasi satu sama lain.

~oO000Oo~

Matahari bersinar cerah dan telah digantikan oleh rembulan. Tadi pagi Allen tidak bangun terlambat lagi. Dia sudah tobat ditendang Lenalee kemarin.

Setelah melalui diskusi yang panjang, akhirnya diputuskan Lavi, Allen dan Lenalee yang akan dikirim ke Fallen Bridge. Kanda tidak ikut karena pertimbangan ketertiban perjalanan.(nanti Allen pasti berantem terus sama Kanda) Tapi, Kanda hanya cuek saja, toh dia tidak peduli.

Kita kembali ke Allen. Dia sudah bersiap untuk ke Fallen Bridge. Lenalee pun begitu. Lavi juga.

"Yuk, kita berangkat"ajak Allen. Lenalee dan Lavi mengangguk bersamaan.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju Fallen Bridge dengan menggunakan pesawat yang dikendalikan Komui. Sesampainya di Fallen Bridge, ternyata Toma sudah ada di sana.

"Hey, Toma!!!"sapa Allen.

"Toma, kau bisa tunjukkan kami ke mana jalannya, kan?"tanya Lenalee.

"Tentu, Lenalee-dono, ke sini" Toma memimpin jalan menuju Innocence.

"Stop"kata Allen tiba-tiba.

Toma, Lenalee dan Lavi berhenti dan menoleh ke Allen.

"Aku merasakan ada 3 ekor akuma di sini"

Lenalee mengaktifkan sepatunya, Lavi mengaktifkan palu-nya, dan Allen mengaktifkan tangannya (sword version). Sementara Toma mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, tiba-tiba Allen teriak ;  
"Mereka datang!!!!!!"

Muncullah ke-3 ekor akuma seperti yang Allen katakan, ada 2 akuma yang level 2, dan satu lagi akuma level 3.

Lenalee dan Lavi mengurus akuma level 2, sementara level 3 Allen yang urus, karena memang Allen yang paling kuat (udah jelas kalee..).

Sementara mereka bertarung, Toma mencoba menghubungi River dan kawan-kawan.

Ternyata, mengalahkan akuma level 2 tidaklah mudah, Lenalee terjatuh dan terbentur tanah dan pingsan. Allen yang sedang bertarung melihat itu, pergi meninggalkan musuhnya dan menghampiri Lenalee.

"Lenalee, Lenalee!! Sadarlah, Lenalee!"panggil Allen sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lenalee. Tetapi Lenalee tak kunjung bangun. Allen pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke akuma level 2 yang dilawan Lenalee. Dia marah sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Lenalee?!!!!" Allen (dengan kekuatan amarah yang dahsyat) mengalahkan akuma level 2 dan 3 dengan sekali tebas.

"Lenalee... Lenalee... Sadarlah!!!"Allen menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Lenalee, tetapi tetap saja Lenalee tidak bangun.

Lavi yang sedang bertarung melihat itu, ia pun merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air berwarna biru dan melemparkannya ke Allen.

"Hei, Allen!! Tangkap nih!!!"

Allen pun menangkap botol itu.

"Apa ini?"

"Itu adalah elixir"

"Elixir?"

"Iya, itu ramuan buatan bookman abad 12, katanya, itu bisa menyembuhkan luka"terang Lavi.

Allen pun meminumkan sedikit elixir pemberian Lavi. Lenalee terbatuk-batuk tapi akhirnya ia bangun.

"L... lho? A..apa yang terjadi?"tanya Lenalee lemas sambil memegang kepalanya. Ia lalu melihat Allen di sebelahnya.

"A...Allen? Mana akumanya?"

"Tenang, akumanya sudah kubereskan."ucap Allen sambil tersenyum.  
Lenalee membalas senyuman Allen, lagi-lagi Allen blushing.

"La...Lavi? Kau...?" Lenalee menunjuk kepada Lavi yang tenang-tenang saja padahal ada akuma di belakangnya.

"Lavi!!! Awas!!! Lari, Lavi!!!"teriak Allen.

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa kok..."ucap Lavi tenang sambil tersenyum.

"Laviiiiii~!!!!!" teriak Lenalee dan Allen ketika melihat akuma itu siap menebas Lavi. Tetapi, sesaat sebelum akuma itu menebas Lavi, akuma itu terpukul palu-nya Lavi dan knock out.

Dengan tenangnya Lavi turun dari bukit tempat ia bertarung. Ia santai-santai saja melihat Lenalee dan Allen terbengong-bengong melihat akuma itu terkapar tak berdaya.

"Laviiii!!! Jangan bikin kita kaget dong!!!!!" Allen dan Lenalee marah kepada Lavi hingga kepalanya seolah membesar ^^

"Ahahaha... sorry, sorry.. Jadi? Innocencenya ada di mana?"tanya Lavi sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan.

"Oh iya, innocencenya mana ya... lebih baik kita berpencar! Allen ke dalam bangunan itu, aku ke hutan, Lavi lihat-lihat saja di sekitar sini. Jika ada apa-apa, segera ke tempatku atau ke Allen, ya!"usul Lenalee cemerlang.

'Dia pintar sekali, ya... bisa menyusun rencana setelah 2 menit yang lalu pingsan...'pikir Allen.

"Tunggu, sebelum itu... Toma!"panggil Lenalee.

Toma pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tolong kamu sampaikan apa yang terjadi ke Nii-san dan kawan-kawan ya"

"Baik, Lenalee-dono, sudah kusampaikan tadi"Toma mengangguk.

"Oke, kita berangkat~!" entah kenapa Lavi yang memberi komando.

Allen pergi ke dalam bangunan, di dalam bangunan itu sepi sekali, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana. Terlebih lagi, bangunan itu juga gelap. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah benda kuning keluar dari bajunya.

"Timcanpi!!! Kenapa baru keluar sekarang?"seru Allen sambil memegang golem kesayangannya yang dikasih oleh Master-nya (yang menakutkan sekali *sweatdroppen*). Timcanpi pun terlihat senang sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar musik boks dari sebuah ruangan yang disinari cahaya sang rembulan. Allen melihat ke dalamnya, ada sebuah boks yang jika dibuka akan ada sepasang boneka pangeran dan putri sedang menari bersama dan ditemani oleh alunan musik yang indah.

Allen sempat terpaku melihat boks itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil yang mendatangi boks itu. Gadis itu tidak melihat Allen, ia mengambil boks itu dan menangis.

"Nii-chan... Nii-chan... kenapa nii-chan harus meninggal??"isak gadis kecil itu.

Allen hanya terpaku melihat gadis kecil itu terisak-isak.

"Kado ini adalah kado pertama dan terakhir dari nii-chan... Karena itu, akan kumasukkan benda yang kutemukan ini ke dalam kado pemberian nii-chan" gadis itu lalu mengeluarkan... Innocence... dan memasukannya ke dalam boks itu. Tiba-tiba boneka itu terus menari diiringi alunan musik klasik. Makin lama makin cepat, dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Cih, benda ini tak berguna!"gadis itu mengambil sepasang boneka itu dari boks dan hendak melempar boneka itu!

"Tunggu!!!"cegah Allen tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu terkejut ada orang lain selain dirinya, lalu ia bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Eh... anu... aku..."Allen kebingungan.

"Kami adalah exorcist" tiba-tiba Lenalee dan Lavi datang. Allen terkejut.

"Ka..lian? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di ruangan ini?"tanya Allen.

"Timcanpi yang memberi tahu kami, ya kan, Tim-chan~?" Lavi tersenyum manis terhadap Tim. Tim sangat senang hingga terbang sambil berputar-putar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Pergi!!!"teriak gadis kecil itu.

"Oh, gadis kecil, tenang saja, kami bukan orang jahat"ujar Lavi tersenyum.

"Bukan orang jahat? Kalian telah membunuh nii-chan!!!"teriak gadis kecil itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Eh? Kami tidak membunuh nii-chanmu, gadis kecil"kata Lenalee.

"Iya!! Kalianlah yang membunuh nii-chan!!! Dulu, saat hari ulang tahunku, nii-chan sedang memberikanku sebuah boks yang bila dibuka akan muncul sepasang boneka yang sedang menari diiringi alunan musik!!! Kami adalah keluarga yang miskin, jadi itu hadiah pertamaku..!"tiba-tiba gadis itu terisak.

"Tenang, gadis kecil, ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi," Lenalee menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"Jangan mendekat!!! Dulu, saat nii-chan memberikanku kado itu, ada satu akuma dan exorcist!! Saat itu, akuma itu mengangkat nii-chan sambil mencekiknya, lalu... exorcist itu memusnahkan akuma itu beserta nii-chan!!!"kali ini, gadis itu benar-benar menangis tersedu-sedu.

Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi hanya bisa terdiam meratapi nasib gadis kecil itu.

"Kalian pembunuh!!!"teriak gadis itu, ia lalu menunjuk ke arah Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi. Tiba-tiba ada banyak sekali akuma level 2 yang muncul.

Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi terkejut, lalu mereka langsung mengaktifkan innocence-nya. Allen menembak akuma-akuma itu, Lenalee menendang satu-persatu akuma-akuma itu dan Lavi langsung memukul akuma-akuma itu. Gadis itu pun terkejut melihat betapa dahsyatnya kekuatan mereka bertiga. Tetapi, dia belum menyerah, dia terus memanggil akuma-akuma, walaupun ia tau itu percuma.

Ia teringat masa lalu, saat nii-channya meninggal, ia bertemu akuma-akuma yang datang untuk menghasutnya.  
Saat gadis kecil itu sedang menangis meratapi kepergian nii-channya, ia bertemu dengan akuma-akuma. "Hei, gadis kecil, kamu pasti merasa kehilangan, ya?" ucap akuma-akuma itu. Sang gadis berkata "Iya....". "Kami juga kesepian... kami selalu kehilangan saudara kami karena para exorcist itu"kata akuma sendu. "Kalau begitu, mari kita berteman! kita memiliki nasib yang sama!"ajak akuma itu. "Baik!"sang gadis menjadi ceria karena mendapat banyak 'teman'. Sejak saat itulah, gadis itu menjadi 'teman' akuma-akuma.

"Akuma adalah teman pertamaku, mereka sangat baik kepadaku,"ucap gadis kecil itu saat Allen, Lenalee dan Lavi bertarung dengan akuma.

Setelah beberapa lama, akuma pun habis. Ketiga exorcist serta gadis kecil itu sudah kelelahan.

Lenalee lalu menghampiri gadis itu. Gadis itu tak kuasa menolak, karena ia sudah kelelahan.

"Kalau kau mau teman, kau mau ikut kami?"ajak Lenalee sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Lenalee.

"Di rumah kami, ada banyak makanan dan pakaian, lho"ajak Lenalee kembali.

Gadis itu terdiam.

"Oh iya, boneka juga ada, pokoknya, semua ada, deh!"ajak Lenalee makin semangat.

Gadis itu mulai menoleh ke Lenalee.

"Kamu mau kan?"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, lalu ia mengangguk.

"Syaratnya, kami mau ambil boks itu, boleh kan?"

Mata gadis itu tiba-tiba melotot, lalu berteriak "Tidak!!! Jangan harap aku mau memberikan boks ini!!!"

"Sebentar saja, nanti di kembalikan kok"

"Sebentar, ya? Janji, ya?"

"Iya"

Allen dan Lavi pun berpikir 'Yang namanya wanita itu mengerti anak kecil, ya...'

dan Author berpikir 'kenapa gak dari tadi ya, nulisnya' *ditendang Lenalee*

~oO000Oo~

Mereka pun meminta Toma untuk menghubungi Komui. Komui pun datang dengan pesawatnya dan menjemput 4 orang ditambah 1 orang jadi 5 orang untuk menuju ke 'rumah'. Di perjalanan, Lenalee duduk bersama Allen. Lenalee tertidur, jadi kepalanya tersandar di bahu Allen. Allen blushing selama 30menit. Sementara gadis kecil yang ternyata bernama Lily itu sedang bercanda dengan Lavi yang mudah beradaptasi dengan siapapun (kecuali kanda).

Sesampainya di rumah, River dkk langsung berwajah lesu melihat ada 'anggota baru' di 'kantor' mereka... terlebih lagi, 'anggota baru' itu anak kecil... mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Allen lalu menggendong Lenalee ke kamar Lenalee. Saat menggendong Lenalee, Allen merasakan bahwa tubuh Lenalee panas.

'Le...Lenalee? Jangan-jangan karena tadi dia terlalu banyak bertarung?'pikir Allen cemas.

"Komui-san! Komui-san! Tubuh Lenalee panas!!"panggil Allen.

"Apa? Benarkah itu? Bawa ke ruangan lab sekarang juga!" Komui dan Allen lalu menggendong Lenalee ke laboratorium(bener ga sih tulisannya.  
Komui lalu mengobati Lenalee. Lavi yang mendengar kabar itu memberi Komui sebotol elixir yang tadi dipakai Allen.

"Komui-san, ini elixirnya, ini katanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun"

"Oh, terima kasih Lavi"

Allen hanya bisa melihat adik kesayangan Komui terkulai lemas di atas kasur. Sementara Komui sibuk mengobati Lenalee, Allen hanya bisa terdiam menatap wajah cantik Lenalee.

'Lenalee... Semoga kau tidak apa-apa... Kaulah cinta pertamaku... Aku tak ingin kau terluka... Aku ingin kita bersama...' doa Allen dalam hati.

Melihat Allen yang bengong, Komui menyuruh Allen untuk mengambil apa yang diminta Komui (misalnya obat, lap, air, kopi(?) dll.)

Setelah berbagai macam pengobatan dilakukan, Lenalee pun sadar. Demamnya juga sudah reda. Komui senang luar biasa. Sebenarnya Allen juga senang sekali, tapi dia hanya tersenyum.

"Allen-kuun~ Kau jaga Lenalee, ya! Aku mau memberi tahu River dkk tentang kesadaran Lenalee~"pinta Komui.  
Allen mengangguk.

Kini, di dalam lab hanya ada mereka berdua. Wajah Allen mulai blushing lagi.

"Allen-kun,"Lenalee tiba-tiba buka suara.

"I..iya? Ada apa, Lenalee?"Allen gugup.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah mau merawatku selama aku pingsan" Lenalee tersenyum manis sekali.

"I...iya.. sama-sama"

"Aku senang sekali... Dirawat olehmu"ucap Lenalee tanpa sadar.

"Eh?"wajah Allen benar-benar *blush* sekarang.

"Eh? Ah?! Oh..."wajah Lenalee juga blushing.

Mereka berdua terdiam sekarang.

'Ayo, Allen!! Ini kesempatan untukmu buat menyatakan cintamu ke Lenalee!!! Buang rasa malumu!! Ini kesempatan emas!!!'suara hati Allen yang 'useless' sebenarnya.

"Eh.. Lenalee... Anu..."

"Aku menyukaimu, Allen"ucap Lenalee tiba-tiba.

Allen sangat terkejut dan bahagia hingga tak bisa berkata-kata.

"E..eehh?"Allen menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Allen, aku sangat menyukaimu" Lenalee tersenyum maniiiiss sekaliiiii, bahkan (hampir) melebihi senyum mautnya Kim Bum di BBF.

"A...aku juga... menyukaimu, Lenalee..."kata Allen gugup + malu.

"Benarkah?"wajah Lenalee yang cantik terlihat senang menerima jawaban Allen.

"I..iya..."Allen juga senang, tapi dia terlalu polos+pemalu hingga dia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu.. Hmm..."

Lenalee bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu ia mengangkat kepala Allen dan menciumnya.

Allen sangat terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Lenalee melakukan itu. Wajah Allen benar-benar merahhh sekalii... Ia dan Lenalee merasa, inilah hari terindah dalam hidup mereka. Mereka lalu bertatapan dan saling melempar senyum. Komui datang, langsung siap siaga. ^^

..........................~ T H E - E N D~..............................

Akhirnya selesai juga..... FanFic -man pertamaku... Super Gaje, Ada Romancenya, Adventurenya, Typonya, Jayusnya, Alaynya..... dll

Need Review please? :D


End file.
